Half Life Invasion Code 1: Solid Snake
by Legendary Dark Knight Dante
Summary: Otacon sends Snake to investigate a research base called Blak Mesa. He doesn't know yet whats waiting. First part of a multiple crossover.MGSHalf life.
1. Introduction

HALF LIFE INVASION CODE 1 : SOLID SNAKE 

A new fanfiction from little me. It's the first part of a multiple part crossover taking place during ( or just after) Half Life 1. It's a representation of the Black Mesa incident, followed by the Combine invasion of Earth from the point of view of other heroes.

This first bit is Solid Snake's story. ( no really?).

It takes place some short time after MGS 2, and therefore, cancels MGS 4 whatever will happen in it ( looking forwards to it however).

The usual disclaimer message: I don't own Half Life, MGS or any of their respective characters. It's a T rating for the moment.

There done..

The story starts on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Black Mesa

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Black Mesa Subject: Solid Snake 

Age: 38

Profession : terrorist

(member of Philanthropy)

Ex member of Foxhound

Status: unknown

Snake lighted a cigarette, much to Otacon's and Mei's dismay.

- For God's sake Snake, turn it off. You might have a short life span, but we not.

Snake just sighed and turned it off. He didn't feel like getting in a argument with Hal. Ever since Big Shell, he was more assertive than before. It was just as well but the cost had been to high: Emma, Hal's sister, had been killed by Vamp during it. Since then Otacon just hadn't been the same. Although fraternal love was unknown to Snake, he could understand Hal's sorrow for her. He felt pretty much something similar after killing Grey Fox back at Zanzibar. He'd get over it, eventually.

- OK, so as I was saying, the patriots seem to be up to something. I've been getting a lot of funny stuff on our government's network. They're preparing for something. Something real big.

- What are you thinking, Hal ? Some knew and improved metal gear ? Another Big Shell for a SS4 program ?

Otacon looked on his computer but had a negative expression.

- No, something way bigger than that. Details are fuzzy, but they seem to be preparing for something, for the coming of someone.

- Mei ?

- I'm having trouble hacking, but I got a few things out. Whatever's going to happen, it's happening at some research centre called Black Mesa.

Black Mesa, where did Snake hear that before ?

- It use to be a nuclear missile base.

- Why am I not surprised by this ?

- Now, whatever they're doing in there is top secret, REALY TOP SECRET. But, with my talent, I just found it cost a damn lot. Makes Shadow Moses look cheap… and small. The place extends for miles, over and underground.

- Sounds fun..

- And that's not all of it. By looking a bit around, I found out that nearby military bases are on full alert. Special USMC teams are taking the most unusual training courses. Urban warfare, desert combat, hostile environment.

- Preparing for their own little war down there I'd say. How many ?

Hal looked at his notes, mentally adding stuff.

- Hundreds, more than a thousand even. And that's not counting tanks, Offsprey transports, combat choppers.

Now, Snake was impressed. What were they planning, some real war simulation ? A new and improved Big Shell ?

- And that's not even the strangest thing. The marines seem to have been prepared independently of the patriots will. Someone else is doing that.

- Ok, that's weird. Who are you thinking of ?

- No clue Snake. Something weird is going on there, and I'm sorry to say I have no clue what.

- Any news from the FEAR special unit ?

- Nothing. They're better at covering their tracks than the rest. I'll look into it.

Mei got up walking towards the computer.

- The good news is we know where Black Mesa is.

- Let me guess. You're thinking of sending me there to see what's going on.

- Good deduction Einstein. Go there, take pics, avoid getting seen or shot…

- Face heavily armed terrorists coming out of nowhere, save the world from a new metal gear, meet one of my brothers…

- Try to show even less optimism Snake.

Snake rose up, resigned to this new mission. He really hated the desert, far too hot compared to the usual places he went.

- When do I go ?

A day later in the Nevada 

So far so good, Snake thought. For the moment, he was dressed as a civilian. A tourist to be exact. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts. Otacon's summer clothes. He had managed to cross the desert by buggy, his gear at the rear, and now arrived at the hard bit. Hot, so bloody hot. Couldn't they have put their research centre in Alaska or something ?

- Hope I don't get any bloody sunburn during this mission.

To this, Snake changed to his infiltration gear, new and improved. A suit with thermo isolation, medium ballistic protection, anti chemical, and slight bio and rad protection, as long as Snake wore the helmet. On his left arm was a portable computer that could be used to hack in computer systems and electronic door locks. Over his suit, Snake put a light flak vest that had several cartridges in it's pockets. A K-knife hanged on the front of it, in the unlikely event Snake would be desperate enough to use it.

He had two gun holsters, one with a Bereta M-9 pistol modified to shoot anaesthetic darts, one with the latest USP pistol with torch and laser sight, both IR and normal. Both pistols had suppressors. Snake carried a few more in case. On his back was the latest Heckler and Koch XM-8 assault riffle. (note from the author: It's the one they got in ghost recon and Crysis). This time, he wasn't coming undergunned. He had made the mistake in the tanker and wouldn't do it again. If armed commandos swarmed in Black Mesa, he would be ready for them this time. He also had a medikit with him should he get wounded.

He turned on his CODEC and dialled Otacon.

- Do you want to save ?

- Otacon, it's Snake. I've arrived at point A. Nothing to signal so far.

- Okay, carry on. Good luck and avoid messing around.

- Yeah, yeah, Snake out.

And he cut comm. Now was the walking bit.

An hour later 

Snake had finally arrived to one of the entrances of the Black Mesa complex. A road had led, between the rockies, to the entrance of what looked from here like an underground car park. The exterior was protected by two sentinel towers that were manned by two security guards, dressed in blue. Snake could judge by the way they moved that they weren't particully alert. More like the kind found in big company's HQs. They did however carry MP-5 submachineguns which could prove a hazard for Snake if he got seen.

Fortunately, their were enough rocks for Snake to take cover and sneak towards the barriers that blocked the entrance. He used his knife to cut a small hole in the barrier that he crossed. Inside the barrier, Snake activated the special sight it had. It had movement detection, HUD, and also showed Snake his radar. That way no one could sneak on him. That was too easy, Snake didn't expect so low security on one of the entrances. The guards were also quite few, maybe were they busy somewhere else.

Suddenly the alarms all went on. Snake knew that wasn't good news.

End of chap one.

So, what could of caused the alarms to ring (rhetorical question) ?

How will Snake deal with headcrabs, bullsquids, vortiguants, marines and black ops ?

Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
